1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lavatory jet assembly, and more particularly to a lavatory jet assembly which is assembled at the rear of the lavatory seat, so as to allow a user to choose, after urination or defecation, from the buttons on a control stand to control the jet flowing time and the protruding length of the jet, to control the movement of the driving shaft which is connected to a servo motor or the stepping motor, and simultaneously control the jet which is installed to a side to move to the desired position, so as to automatically washes the excretion organ area of the user.
Alternatively, the driving shaft is replaced by a belt gear which is connected to the servo motor or the stepping motor, such that the buttons on the control stand controls the movement of the belt gear, and simultaneously control the jet which is installed to a side to move to the desired position, so as to automatically washes the excretion organ area of the user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Although conventional lavatory jet assemblies differ from one another, they are basically adjusted through the control of the jet assembly, so as to align with the user's excretion organ area and automatically release a water jet for cleaning the user's excretion organ area.
A Taiwanese patent, publication number 249445 and published on Jun. 11, 1995, discloses an automatic water jet which structure is that a motor 2 installed on the body, wherein the motor provides movement to a pair of gear 41, 41′ having a transmission belt 4,such that the kinetic energy is transferred to a stabilizing rod 32 which has a jet opening 3, wherein the stabilizing rod 32 is provided for linking up with a water rod 31 which links to an external water source, wherein the jet opening 3 is provided for cleaning the user's excretion organ and is provided on the water rod 31.
Another Taiwanese patent, publication number 291012 and published on Nov. 11, 1996, discloses a jet assembly that a water rod 5, wherein a padding W and spring 4 is inserted therein, is inserted into the main axle 3. An O-shaped ring 0 is being inserted at an end of the water inlet 6, so as to block a water entering end at the main axle 3 of the water inlet 6. The motor is installed on an exterior of the body 1 and the motor's axle is connected to the gear 8 in the body 1. The body 1 is electrically connected to a micro-switch 91 on a circuit board 9. Furthermore, the main axle 3 is inserted into the body 1, wherein a slanted groove is provided for the gear teeth on the main axle to mesh with the gear 8. At last, the back stand 1 is locked in position with the main body. This type of jet assembly makes use of the kinetic energy of spraying water to push the jet rod 2 from the main axle 3 to a first spraying position, and then makes use of the gear 8 to guide the gear teeth of the main axle to extend in an adjusting microinching manner, so as to achieve a large trajectory and large area water spraying, so as to clean the excretion organ area of the user.